


Stuck

by Coreword-Clumsy (perrythedeer)



Category: Anime Campaign! (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Mild Gore, Slow Death, not described much tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/Coreword-Clumsy
Summary: Hi so getting ripped in half must suck
Relationships: Jericho Felocity/California Slim
Kudos: 2





	Stuck

It was hard to watch- let alone to experience he was sure, Jericho trying to pull himself out and yanking too hard out of his anger or fear, and California was by his side in a millisecond, directing Al to chase anybody away if they tried to come near- and he examined it for a minute- Jericho being ripped in half was nothing new. It hurt everytime, of course it did- Cal knew it did, from the horrified expression and immediate wail that came from his husband.

Slim had made a little order of events for when this happened- pulling Jericho up onto his lap and gently petting his head while Jericho talked- rambled, tried to make the pain go away.

"It- i was- i was being c-careful! I was being _careful_ i w-was i promise i was! I-" Slim carefully traced a thumb down Jerichos cheek "It's okay darlin', I know you were. Accidents happen." 

Jericho was starting to cry, his hands angrily patting his chest as he tried not to hyperventilate- that'd kill him faster, he didn't _wanna_ die any faster, even if he kind of did- this was painful, and _bad_ , and he wanted it gone- But he didn't wanna die, he _never_ did, it-

Slim moved his other hand down Jerichos arm to softly grab one of his hands. "Breathe with me, it's only a few more minutes." Jericho shook his head, and whined, squeezing Slims hand and moving his head so he could half bury his face in his husbands lap

"I don't want- i don- im- what if i dont- im- im scared- _slim-_ " Oh, hm. He was panicking too much to be able to feel his savestate. this happened sometimes- Slim was... remarkably good at comforting Jericho- but not with this.

Slim, unsurprisingly, wasn't good at handling when people died. "You'll come back- you'll be at home and then i'll be there in a few minutes to hold you, okay? You always come back. I know you hate this, baby, do you wanna close your eyes?" 

A little sob, but Jericho nodded a little, and let his eyes shut- squeezing Slims hands more and trying to catch his breath, it'd be fine. He'd come back, he always did, Slim was right, Slim was always- "I l-love you" Jerichos voice was fading, he didn't like that, and Slim gave a quiet hum, leaning down to kiss his husband. "I love you too."

With that, Slim was quietly counting down from ten, watching his darlings breathing, it was fading out, got worse every number, his lungs were probably ripped because it was faster this time- Slim never was sure, never wanted to look. As he hit zero, he could visibly see Jericho stop struggling, and his head fall vaguely more to the side.

It took a second, and his bumblebee disappeared.


End file.
